Sunny Days
by Mangojelly
Summary: Pandora Evans is a normal girl, at least she thinks! Her life was so boring and she didn't have any friends apart from Percy Jackson. After one day of fighting dinner ladies Pandora finds out that she is very special!
1. Evil dinnerladies

I seriously think school is out to get me, come to think of it so is the world. I mean I was born with out any parents so I constantly live in care homes because nobody wants me! I was also born with dyslexia and ADHD, which isn't very handy when I'm at school or doing homework. The school I go to is apparently meant to help people like me but I don't believe that load of crap! The teachers always pick on me and give me detentions, which is never my fault I'll have you know! Plus, to put the cherry on top, the students there are actually really big snobs that think they have the right to pick on me!

My life sucks! The only person who is genuinely nice to me is this boy called Percy Jackson who's in the year above me. He's sweet, funny, and fairly popular, not too bright but he has dyslexia and ADHD like me so we have a little bit in common! Come to think of it he's not bad looking either. He has scruffy, black hair, which in an odd way looks quite cool. His sea green eyes goes perfectly with his hair and comforting smile, he's average height and is sort of strong, that might help if he was ever fighting against monsters!

Anyway, my school is terrible I absolutely hate it! The teachers like I said are EVIL, literally! Especially my geography teacher, Mr. Kelp, he is by far the worst! Always telling me 'to wake up' or to 'stop doodling in my book' and also giving us extra homework I already get enough as it is, thank you very much! I do admit that I do complain a lot but I can't help it I'm just feed up with everything.

Unfortunately I'm in one of his lessons right now. The sun was bathing the classroom with a golden light and I was about to go close my eyes when suddenly Mr. Kelp shouted, "wake up Pandora! I know what you were about to do!" I really don't know how he knew I was about to do that because he was writing on the whiteboard with he's back to us!

"Yes sir" I whispered under my breath. By the way the way my name is Pandora Evans and I'm fourteen years old. I have brown, curly hair with brown eyes. I would say I'm fairly tall, taller than most people in my year. I like acting, music and poetry; I don't know why, I'm just good at them!

"If you want to get anywhere in life you should start concentrating in class and stop being such a fool!" He said turning around glaring at me with his frightening eyes!

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"I should think so to!" He turned back and started writing on the board again.

"Sir, Pandora wrote a nasty poem about you, then when I saw it she stuck her middle finger up at me and started to swear at me, calling me nasty things!" Abby whined, a stuck up snob who always gets me into trouble. Fake tears started to stream down her face.

"What, I so did not!" my face was going bright red with anger.

"Right that's it go see the head. You know swearing and bulling are unacceptable behavior!"

"But that's not fair, she's a lying co…."

"NOW" Mr. Kelp was nearly as red as me by this point!

I got my geography book and chucked it at the wall and ran out. I slammed the door behind me. I kept on running till I was outside, I ran to the far end of the schools field. It had a fence running around the back that was hidden by a few trees. I climbed over the fence onto the other side where a bench was nestled away; I always went there to calm down or to think. I placed my self right in the middle and put my face into my hands.

All I wanted was to be by myself for a bit when I suddenly saw Percy climbing over the fence. It didn't really matter though because he was my friend and he's good at cheering me up! "Hi. You ok?" I moved over so he could come and sit down. I forgot that this was where I met Percy! I was having a bad day so I went for a walk. When I went over the fence I saw him sitting on the bench, he saw me crying and asked what was up. We started to talk and turns out we had a lot in common!

"How did you know I was here, did you follow me?" I asked lifting one eyebrow up.

"No…. Maybe. I was just went to get something and I saw you running this way so I knew something was up! So, what happened?"

"Abby Dowling, again! I'm just tired of how she's always getting me into trouble. Then Mr. Kelp told me to see the head for telling the truth!" I put my head back on my hands.

Percy put his arm around my shoulders, I did go a bit red, "Say what you want and do what you want because those who matter don't mind and those who do mind don't matter!" He smiled at me with that reassuring smile and all my troubles went away.

"Thanks but what happens if the President or the Queen mind, they matter!"

He chuckled "Glad to see your sense of humors hasn't gone away. Now are you ready to get back out there?" He took his arm off my shoulders and stood up.

"I guess so!" Percy put his hand in front of me, I grabbed hold of it and he helped me up. He also helped me over the fence, which was very gentlemen like!

When we were on the other side we headed for the school. "I better go see Mrs. Lott! See you later."

"I'll come with you, I've got math's now so you know." He looked at me with pleading eyes; I could tell if I said no he would start begging me so I nodded.

We walked through the cafeteria and saw the dinner ladies cooking another deadly meal. However there was one standing in front of the door so we couldn't get through; it was the one with the biggest mole.

"Percy Jackson and Pandora Evans we've been waiting for you! Children come, your dinner has arrived!" Then all off a sudden all the dinner ladies came rushing to us.

"What's going on? How do they know our names?" I was really quite scared.

Percy toke hold of my hand, "Don't leave my side, ok." Then, all of dinner ladies didn't have legs anymore, oh no, they had serpent tails! The women who was standing in front of the door was now a lot closer showing off her sharp fangs and yes, by now I was wetting myself! With Percy's other hand he went into his pocket and took out a ballpoint pen.

"Percy this isn't the time to start writing!" I said squeezing tighter on his hand whenever those monsters got closer. He undid his pen and it suddenly became a sword.

"I think they are Lamiae; I remember Annabeth telling me the story about them." He waved his pen... I mean sword… I mean I don't know what it is. They backed of a bit but still they came closer and closer. One nearly bit their fangs into me but Percy thrust his um… sword into it and she turned into dust. There used to be six Lamiae things now there were five!

"You just killed one of my children now you must die!" shouted the one who was standing in front of the door. Every single one started to charge at us but thank goodness Percy was to quick for them, he lunged, he stabbed, he blocked. One was about to jump on Percy from behind but I kicked her out of the way; I was really proud!

"Thanks!" He turned around and lunged at her. There was a really large circle of dust around us. Percy was to late to notice that there was one more charging at him. She leapt onto him and his sword went clattering across the room.

I ran to the kitchen, I found a carving knife in one of the draws. I toke it out and threw at her. It landed in her eye, wow, what a shot! She rolled off him in agony with her hand covering her eye. Percy jumped up and ran to his sword, he plunged into the last Lamiae and she turned into dust.

"Nice aim!" Percy looked me up and down. "We need to go. Now!" He toke my hand and we ran for the door.

"Percy can you explain what's going on now!"

"No time. I'll explain when we get to camp, where we're safe."

"What camp?" I was seriously worried about Percy now. We ran to the front of school.

"Blackjack, I need you!" Percy shouted to the sky, nothing happened. I looked up with him.

The only thing I could see was a bird, probably a crow. It was flying really fast towards us, I noticed it didn't have a beak or that it had four legs not two, a bit weird but I had just help to turn a half woman half serpent, thing into dust! I think I'm about ready for anything! "Ok I wasn't ready for that!" Forget about the thing I said about being ready for anything! "Why is there a winged horse in front of us? Wait, I know what it is. It's a Pegasus! Wow!" I just looked at it with wonder and amazement.

When it landed Percy stroked it's main and said to him, "be nice, she's new. Pandora, Blackjack, Blackjack, Pandora." Blackjack nodded his head at me.

"Percy, why are you talking to a flying horse?" Still no answers, I need answers!

"Hop on, he won't bite!" He smiled at me again and this time my heart was beating so fast, what is happening?

I was getting on when I stopped, "Can you please tell me what is going on now? All my life I've asked questions waiting for answers and they never came, just once tell me the answer!"

"Not now. I promise I will when we get to camp, we're not safe here!" I could actually see he wanted to tell me the answers but then again he cared about my safety. He hopped on and I was straight behind him.

Those of you who have never ridden a Pegasus before, do, it's an amazing experience! Dodging through clouds, not being able to see anything but blue skies and white fluffy clouds. The air rushing through your hair, I held onto Percy tightly because Blackjack is really fast. It toke about ten minutes till we landed.

We were on a hill surrounded by trees and a few strawberry bushes. On the top of the hill was one large tree with a dragon coiled around it, I sure didn't want to get on the wrong side of him!

Blackjack trotted past the dragon and the tree, I could just court a glimpse of something shiny and golden. When we past it I saw loads children in full battle armor fighting with swords and shooting bow and arrows at moving targets. There were people climbing up a shaking rock wall that was shooting out lava, cool!

"Percy!" I saw a girl with blonde, wavy hair sprinting to us. Percy got off; I didn't notice that I was still clinging onto him. The girl tackled Percy with a bear hug and gave him a kiss! Ok I was going really red, I don't think I've ever been this red! Percy went red as well and looked at the girl as if trying to say what was that for.

"Ok… Annabeth this Pandora, Pandora this is…"

"Annabeth!" I got off and went over to shake her hand but she didn't notice.

"Where have you been I haven't seen you in ages." Annabeth tackled him with another bear hug but no kiss, thank goodness!

"Ummm…. Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying this is Pandora, she's new…" Half way through Percy's sentence I fell to the ground in pain, all I could see was darkness, it felt like I was in a room and the walls were closing in on me. I could vaguely hear Percy saying my name, then nothing.


	2. Pants are very flammable

"Hello. Pandora can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes, I couldn't see clearly so rubbed my eyes to see a boy with blonde hair and clear blue eyes leaning over me.

"RAPE" I jumped off the bed and ran to a broomstick… "Wait this isn't a broomstick." I was holding a long, slightly bronze sword, even better! I waved it in front of him nearly falling to one side "I've got a broom, no, sword and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Ok, ok. Just put the sword down and I'll step back, I'm not going to hurt you." He did look fairly worried but I was not going to put the sword down. "Look would it help if I put my hands up and surrender?"

"Maybe." He put his hands up and I put the sword down. I looked around and I only just noticed that there were children in beds with even more children rushing around helping the ones that were in the beds. I felt dizzy so I walked back to the bed.

"Now we got that out of the way I feel I should introduce myself, I'm Jason, son of Apollo God of medicine, light, music, poetry" *Gay* "I'm also the best archer at this camp and I'm not gay at all!"

"Sorry. It's just I've never met a straight boy who thinks that they are the son of Apollo and gives into a girl!"

"Oh really, well I've never met a girl so clever that she mistakes a sword for a broomstick, give up? If you don't mind I want to take your temperature." He took a thermometer from the table next to me and asked me to open wide and carefully placed it in my mouth. "Seems pretty normal, better than you were. I've got to go and check up on the other patients, try not to miss me to much."

"Trust me, I won't!" With that he turned around and walked off. I lay down for a bit then decided it was the best time to leg it. I sprinted out of the tent until I was staring out to sea.

I placed myself on the warm sand; I looked at my reflection in the perfectly blue water and rested my head on my shoulders. Even though I was in a strange place it was stunning. It was like I died and gone to heaven. There were strawberry fields with fresh strawberries and behind me was a huge wood with pine and oak trees taller then any building in New York. I wouldn't want to be under one of those if it fell down!

When I was about to put my head down for a little rest I was disturbed with a familiar voice shouting from behind me "Pandora…. Pandora. Hey!" I turned around fairly startled, what had I done? Luckily it was only Percy hopefully he could explain a bit more. "What are you doing out of there so quickly? I thought you wouldn't be at last in there for a week!"

"Umm urhh, I needed some fresh air." I stood up to greet him when I found myself toppling into his arms, embarrassing but ever so nice. He put me back on the ground and sat next to me.

"Here" Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with small squares inside "have some ambrosia. Food of the Gods it can heal Demigods super quickly but if you eat too much, well, you burn and all that's left of you would be ashes. Not to worry though!" He opened the bag and took out one square. It was sort of like a biscuit but different, I'm not sure how to describe it.

I normally eat anything but a after what happened today I thought it might be safer if I didn't. "What's wrong?" Percy lifted an eyebrow as if he was surprised about my action. _Ok just eat it nothing can happen, why_ _would Percy want you to be turned into ashes?_ I put it in my mouth and as soon as I bit down, WOW! It tasted like banana muffins with syrup drizzled over the top, it melted in my mouth and I could taste the sweetness. My eyes widened as I licked my lips. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Cheers. So, this place is for mental children like me or is it all true that everyone here has a parent that is a God?" I don't always feel awkward about saying anything but this subject was different.

"Yeah everyone here has a Godly parent, however, our new Oracle is mortal in fact she's a good friend of mine!" He flashed me another smile with those sparkly teeth.

"Who's your _Godly _parent?"

"Guess" he put his hands into a ball shape and after about five seconds a sphere of water was floating above his hands.

"Wait I now this! Is your _Dad_ umm Poseidon?" I wasn't sure if I was right I just knew it from somewhere.

"Who did you ever guess?" Percy asked moving his head backwards pretending to be amazed.

"I know, I'm amazing! So, who do you think my parent is? When will I find out?"

"Well, your pretty you could be a daughter of Aphrodite…" He slowed down realizing what he just said "Or you could be daughter of Ares, you are very tough or Zeus. Who knows, you might even be my sister! You'll probably find out at the campfire tonight!" He quickly recovered. I don't know why but I don't really want to be his sister, not because I, you know, like him in that way but if I ever was to I wouldn't be able to (If that makes sense).

"I sure hope that I'm not related to that Jason guy!" I wanted to burst out laughing about the fact of Jason being my brother, LOL. I looked up at the sky and imagined what it would be like to be the daughter of Zeus. Being able to control lightning, having so much at your fingertips. _"Hello Mr. Kelp, learning about weather. I know a lot about lightning, mwhahahaha!" _

"Oh yeah what if you were my sister, we could have slumber parties!" Percy tried doing it in a high voice but ended up laughing.

"I don't know… I guess it would be fun." Damn it, he's going to hate me. Damn, damn, damn!

"Cool. Anyway, have you seen the rest of this place?" I shook my head and got up. "Then allow me madam." He got up next to me and bowed.

It was beautiful. There were twelve cabins forming a U-shape with three at the far end that were taller than the rest. The one in the middle was shining silver with a golden lightening bolt at the top; it blinds your eyes to look at it. Next to it was silver and ever so slightly blue with a glowing trident. Then the last one was silver and white with a peacock on the massive bronze doors. I could tell they were all Greek because the three had white columns.

All the other cabins were pretty normal however every single one was different. One had a boar's head on it that would glare at you as you walked by, another was pink with white lace curtains, I went over to have a look at it but nearly fainted from the amount of perfume outside of it. I noticed that there were more cabins next to U, it was pretty clear that they were new!

We started to walk towards the climbing wall that shot lava out of the top. We dodged a few balls a fire then I noticed a boy running at as his face bright red shouting

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! PERCY WATEEEEERRRRRR!" Percy put his hands into a cup shape and sprayed some water on the poor kids butt until it was extinguished. The boy sat down in relief closing his eyes. "Agghhh. Cheers, last time I break wind up there… I mean… Have a good day!" He got back up and started to hobble off to the medical tent.

"Does that happen much?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Pretty much!" Percy was clearly trying not to start rolling on the floor with amusement.

We kept on walking; saw lots of tents, lots of arenas all had the same Greek theme going on. Nice place, could see myself living here, I may even be able to tell someone about… my problem! Ever since I've been able to talk I've been seeing what's going to happen in the future. I've never told anyone after the accident that ended me up in _special _school. Hopefully I won't have to relive that memory. I'm going to start a new life!

**Pretty, pretty please give me feedback I know there needs to be loads of improvement so any comments are appreciated! Hope you all like the new chapter xxx **


	3. Llama's play bagpipes

When Percy showed me everything we went to the camp's shop so I could get basic supplies like clothes, hygienic equipment and all that stuff! I had to get one of those camp-half blood shirts that are orange, I thought it wouldn't suit me but surprisingly it suits everyone.

"That comes up to three gold drachmas or five dollars and a kiss from the pretty lady!" said the guy from behind the counter; he had brown curly/frizzy hair with mischievous brown eyes. When he flashed a smile at me I didn't know whether to laugh or be scared!

"Travis, I'm just wondering how many times has that actually worked?" Percy questioned.

"You would be surprised!" Percy handed him the money and we headed out. "I'll take that as a maybe!" shouted Travis from behind us.

We stopped and Percy gave me the clothes. "You can go change in the toilets if you want."

"Cheers." As he handed them over I looked into his deep green eyes and I felt all goosepimply. I went off dreamily.

"The toilets are that way!" Percy gestured behind him. I sort of blushed a bit and looked down at my feet so he wouldn't notice. I swiftly walked past him. "I'll meet you by that big blue house over there." I nodded and kept on walking.

The toilets were normal looked the same as any other nothing special. However one thing I picked up on was this constant sort of snoring sound, oh what that is snoring. It was coming from the left cubicle of the three; it's time to investigate!

I pushed open the door as it wasn't locked, damn it, I wanted to make a grand entrance by knocking the door down like they do in cop movies. Inside was a girl about a year older then me, she had ginger, frizzy hair and was wearing a camp-half blood shirt with blue jeans covered in paint. Her hair had a yellow ribbon in it. She was sprawled across the toilet, her arms dangling by her sides and her head was resting on her neck. It wasn't hard to notice that she was also dribbling, it was not pretty.

I started to laugh so loud she woke up with a jump, then went back to sleep. This time she started to talk in her sleep "No, I don't want to play on your bagpipes, llama. No stop it, stop it!" Of course l laughed harder but she still didn't wake up, oh no. The girl was so angry and so distressed she slapped herself and that definitely woke her up.

Even though it was gross I rolled on the floor laughing to tears. She looked at me startled if not worried. "Are you ok, what's so funny? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah you missed this girl who…" I tried gasping for air and calm myself down but it just wasn't working for me. "Was talking in her sleep then slapped herself awake!"

The girl actually looked excited and miffed for not seeing it "Really, wh… Ohhh, right. I'll just leave now." She blushed and walked out.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you it's just that it was hilarious! What's your name?" She turned around and smiled.

"Rachael Dare. Who are you?"

"Pandora, Pandora Evans. I'm new here! Who's your godly parent?"

"Oh I'm not a demigod. I'm the camp Oracle. I only got the job because I can see through the mist!" Rachael could see I was confused. "The mist is like a veil to cover the truths from mortals eyes. So when you see a monster or something mortals will see something completely different, however people like me can see through the mist. Didn't anyone explain this to you?"

"Ummm. Nope! Also isn't an Oracle where you can see the future or something?"

"Pretty much. I'm supposed to be the one controlling these _prophecies _but most of the time they control me, it can get fairly tiring!"

"Is that why you where, you know." I pointed towards the toilet holding back a laugh.

"Yes and no! Anyway nice to meet you, welcome to camp-half blood." Rachael leaned in to shake my hand, I did the same. Suddenly we grabbed each other's shoulders and all I could see was black, then it changed to a different scene, I'm not sure where but somewhere I remember, somewhere I've been. I swear, it's tugging at my memory to remember. The rest of it was blurry all I could see was a girl and maybe her voice but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

Rachael's grip got tighter then looser until she let go. I blinked my eyes a bit; when I could see clearly I saw Rachael coughing and wafting green smoke away from her.

"I hate it when that happens! Did you see anything?" I nodded my head "this is a prob…"

"Oooooooouuuuuuuuu." We turned around to see little girl standing behind us holding a huge lollipop. She was about six and had golden locks tied back in piggy tails. "Are you two, like you know?" She took one lick of her lollipop and got closer; looking around making sure no one's listening and whispered "_together_?"

Both Rachael and I just looked at each other. Rachael put her hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled sweetly "huh… NO!" At that one last shouted word the kid ran off screaming, a bit harsh but meh, she was being a nosey bugger. "Annoying Aphrodite kids, even though they can be really sweet at times they do stick their noses into other peoples business. Anyway, what were we talking about? Ohhh problem, big problem, really big problem, really, really big problem, really, really, really big…"

"OK I get it, it's a big problem. Does it really matter? I mean I've been seeing things for a few years. I get used to it!" I just shrugged and started to turn around "I'm meant to be seeing Percy at a house, where is it?"

"Hold on. Don't you get it, we just shared a prophecy. This is huge. Nobody's ever shared a prophecy, ever. I don't even think anyone could just tell prophecies unless they're the Oracle! We need to find out what's going on but first we need to find out who your parent is." I wanted to keep walking but she did look incredibly serious, I hate things that are serious!

I breathed out heavily then answered "apparently my parent will claim me at the bonfire." It doesn't sound very pleasant, does it? It sounds like I'm just a piece of meat that someone has won. "Also why do they have to wait until I'm sixteen, don't they care about me?" I hadn't noticed my hands clenching into a ball and I felt so flushed.

"It's tough being a demigod, not that I know but I bet you get to have a fun life and a dangerous one. When people find out that they're a demigod they ask the same questions and act the same way, especially at your age. You see all of us have been angry recently; we've been getting loads of demigods turning up that are over the age of twelve, like you!" Rachael looked off into the distance. She knitted her eyebrows in a confused way, nearly as confused as me, why twelve?

After a while I got the message and turned around. There was a lion, I think, plummeting towards us, fire wrapped around it. All the campers just stared in astonishment, as this _thing_ was about to crash into us! Now I understand why people in movies don't run when they see something that is about to fall on them, wait, no I don't!

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Please R+R. I know, it needs adjustments so that's why your comments will be great! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Thank you xxx**


End file.
